Light My Fire
by drawingwind
Summary: Naruto is a fireman who goes into save a boy still trapped in a burning building, but what he doesn't know is that he is about to save the hot Sasuke Uchiha. And boy does the Uchiha take a liking to our favorite blonde! NaruSasuNaru LaterLemons Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Okay

Hi everybody! This is a new story that hit me and I just had to start writing it out. I hope you like it. There will be lemons later on, don't worry!! This is un-betaed so please be aware its not perfect. I know its been a while since I updated my other stories but once May ends, this term will end and I will be able to post more regularly again!! Please just be a bit more patient with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Boy love, so if you're a homophobe I doubt this is the place for you... just a warning

* * *

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Sirens blared snapping all men to attention. Blankets were thrown, flame-retardant trousers were clumsily thrown on, and sleep was erased from their features. The first fifty-four seconds from having been woken by ear-splitting alarms were the worst for Naruto. He had counted them before, and it was no different that night either. The initial spike in heartbeat from fear that some immediate danger had been placed upon his shoulders (not helped by the fact the shroud of grogginess still confused his senses) replaced the warm blanket that had enveloped him merely seconds ago.

The blonde shook his head- those few seconds passed like so much smoke through an open window, and he was thrusting his feet through each trouser leg. He hopped on a foot unsteadily while trying to put his second leg through, and stumbled across the **Waking Room (1)** following the other men. The infamous pole, usually immaculately shiny but now smudged by all the rushing men's hands, stood before him but he didn't hesitate to grab a hold. He felt the initial sinking feeling in his gut as he let himself fall along it.

Plowing through the double doors, Naruto heard orders being thrown about the room but could not hear them through the sudden phantom ring in his ears, not that it mattered much. A fire was a fire. You took the same steps, the same actions for each and every one. You approached it ... and then you put out. Well not like _that_. You put _it_ out. Grabbing his jacket and helmet, strapping his tool belt across his chest, he checked the portion of the truck assigned to his maintenance, and situated himself on the seat that would bring him to his next blaze.

The other men were ready to go; they had similar grim looks upon their faces. After a few infernos, you begin to realize nothing can go exactly right. There is always something that goes awry. Even if its as simple as a hose rupturing or just an oxygen mask malfunctioning (easily replaced I may add), there can also be those wrongs that incapacitate a comrade, or snuff out a life as if blowing ever so gently against a burning wick. It was as easy as that. Being burnt to a cinder, Naruto could think of no worse way to die. That was why he was a preventer.

"I'll put this fucker out," he whispered under his breath like a silent promise or prayer to whatever it was he believed in, as the truck's own siren tore through the silence of the night as it flew down empty streets.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ah, fuck!" Sasuke shouted. Cradling his now charred hand against his chest, he recoiled from the door. _So stupid! You _know_ you're supposed to tap a door knob when you think there's a fire on the other side, you dumbshit!_ He berated himself in his head, while trying to find something to wrap around the doorknob in order to open it. His room was a dead end, no windows or escape routes, the only way out was through the door. Spying a hand towel on his black throw rug, he snatched it with his good hand and then paused.

What if the fire outside was worse than he thought. What if it was like a total wall of fire- impenetrable. _Well it wouldn't be the first time I'd be faced with death, _he thought feebly. Shaking off the hopelessness, he caught his sights on an unopened water bottle sitting on his bedside table. He ran to it, throwing the hand towel over his shoulder, and pinned the bottle against his arm and chest to be able to twist the cap open with his uninjured hand. Slightly soaking the towel he then used some of the water to thoroughly soak his lower body, figuring the fire would be situated mostly on the ground. With whatever water that was left, he let it pour over his head. The trickle of cool water felt refreshing on his feverish skin since the emanating heat from outside his door was nearly suffocating.

He knew he should remove his clothing, to prevent them from catching fire easily, but that thin layer suddenly felt like a weak attempt at armor- it felt almost like a lifeline, and he grasped that feeling like it was fresh air amongst all the smoke, a light amongst all the darkness. Knowing the faster he got out the better, he reached out to the doorknob once again (this time with a towel wrapped securely around his hand) with shaking hands and twisted.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The apartment complex was half engulfed with flames as the truck came to a screeching halt alongside the building. Naruto flung himself from the vehicle and began making his way to the people standing while watching the structure turn to ash before their eyes. What was it about a fire that mesmerized people so? It was one of the most destructive forces on earth and yet people stood before it in awe as if it were some undulating acrobat instead of undulating tongues of flame.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, all of you. Do you all live in this building?" Naruto shouted amongst all the chaos as his comrades clambered here and there pulling hoses, attaching cables, and freeing ladders. Several of the people bleakly looked at him and nodded.

"Is there anybody else you know of that could still be in the building?" He watched as the people's eyes became hazy as the world around them faded and the world of their memories sprung up before their eyes. A woman began to chew on her fingernail in thought, and Naruto bit back a frustrated shout.

"Anybody at all?!" He burst out, trying to yank the thoughts from their mouths as fast as he could. In this case, time wasn't money, it was life- as precious and worthy as anything one could think of.

A woman suddenly piped up and Naruto grabbed her shoulders urging her on to tell him. Momentary fear passed through her striking lavender eyes but it ebbed and she squeaked, "I- I- I th-think-k-k," she stuttered a bit, "S-sasuke-k-ku-kun could still b-b-be in there!" Her voice wavered a bit in realization of what she had just said, and a cold sweat began to plaster her blue-black locks against her forehead despite the scorching heat from the fire.

"Fuck!" Naruto exclaimed, and a panic gripped his chest. "Which apartment does he live in?" After receiving the answer, he pushed his way between the crowd and towards the building. Just from looking at the outside of the building, it looked as if 40-50% of it was encased with fire, but from experience Naruto knew fires were like a fungus. They spread out beneath the surface- beyond the facade- and snaked their way through nooks and crannies unseen, until the whole structure tumbled to a cinder. There was no way this fire was as tame as it looked.

Clutching his walkie to his mouth he yelled, "We've gotta an **extrication (2)**! Kiba, I need you to back me up. I'm heading towards the back entrance. Bring a **pack** **(3) **fer me!" Legs pumping, he felt the smoky air burn through his throat as he got closer to the complex, the heat hit him in waves as wind came through in short gusts. As he put one foot on the first step towards the back entrance, Kiba was there standing next to him holding a pack out. They nodded to each other, confirming with the rest of the team that they were going into the hot-house. Feeling the coolness around this door, Naruto opened it using the doorknob and was faced with a normal looking hallway. They walked through the threshold and met with a staircase that went up for what seemed like forever.

"He's on the fifth floor, 14E. Let's move," And they fell into a fast jog up the stairs, counting each step as they went to keep their minds off the fact that at anytime the fire could **backdraft (4) **at any moment with all the windows that this building had. The higher they went, Naruto became aware that the heat got stronger, until finally the smoke had reached his vision again. Pulling the pack over his face, he looked back to make sure Kiba did the same, there were a few punks that thought they could handle breathing in smoke- they would always find out soon after they were quite wrong.

As they breached the fifth floor, Naruto looked on with mild horror at the havoc that had ensued here. It was evident that the fire had started on this floor, since it had almost entirely engulfed the whole hallway. Looking at the door across from the staircase it read 3E, which meant 14E was all the way at the other end of the hall again. He found that the ceilings were totally black but an ashen black which signified their peril and Naruto exclaimed for the second time, "Fuck!"

Looking back at Kiba, he saw the fear and fierce determination in his eyes. Knowing they only had minutes left before the ceiling caved, they had to hurry. There was a kid somewhere in this down this hallway; they had only a few moments before the ceiling fell; it was about a 55% chance they would not make it out of this alive. The few seconds he mulled this over, were long enough and Naruto found his resolve, "I'll put this fucker out!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The flames licked at his knees, making him recoil in terror. It was as he had feared. The fire was barricading him in his room. It formed a neat fence across his door as it ate at the carpet beneath it and tentatively began creeping into his own apartment.

"Ha ha, shit," he said weakly, as he watched the flame almost gracefully enter inwards. The noise was blaring, he was sure he wouldn't be able to hear anything for a few days after this- his thoughts halted- _that is if I make it out of here at all_. Sasuke's face screwed up in fear and pain. He never realized how much he wanted to live before this. He didn't want it to end here, in flames and scorching heat.

_I have to jump out and run like hell, and hope that the wetness from the water will protect me somewhat._ Hardening his expression and mind, he took a few steps backward before launching himself across the room and jumped across the wall. He felt the blistering heat pass across his feet and he shouted as he landed on the red hot ground. Even as he was running down the hall, he could feel the molten plastic of the carpet's plastic fibers adhere to and strip the skin off his feet. The pain blinded him momentarily but he willed himself on, ignoring the agonizing pain when he suddenly struck a wall, but it was cushiony. He couldn't register what it was as the fire started licking his legs and charring the clothes he was wearing, he let out a loud groan of pain before collapsing against whatever it was he hit.

_So this is it, huh? When did they put a stupid wall here? I guess this is what is meant for me. I was destined to die in a fire, just like Okaasan and Otousan. _Everything was becoming blurry, and it wasn't because of all the smoke. He could swear he saw an overwhelming blue before his eyes, but maybe that was just his mind hallucinating before he was about to die. "I like blue..."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Before he knew it a figure was vaulting itself through the flames, and before he could think of what to do it hit him square in the chest and collapsed. Naruto caught the person and picked it up and away from the flames. Kiba and Naruto were already making their way back to the staircase at a hurried pace, surprised that their rescue had come to them

As they cleared the blaze and hurriedly descended the stairs, he peered into the face only to find the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, they were illuminated in the fire's light making them almost red, but they held such desperate passion that for a moment Naruto could no longer breathe (even with the pack on). He saw the person, now evident as a young man, move his lips but couldn't hear what he said and soon after felt the body go totally limp in his arms. A sinking feeling settled into his abdomen and he began increasing his pace, actually passing Kiba that had been in front of him.

An eerie whistling of air suddenly wafted across the space around them, and Naruto's heartbeat slammed a tempo too slow- he had a split second left...

He slammed himself towards the ground with all the force he had, ignoring the sickening snap of bone unsure of whose it was, and draped himself over the unconscious boy, Eyes frantically searching the boy's serene face, he said "Don't die please." And hell itself broke loose.

The air was suddenly sucked from his lungs as a crushing gust of air was replaced by empty space, around them. An unsettling quiet hung for a mere second before an explosion of unequal proportion raped the entire building in an unrelenting inferno. Even though it lasted about as long as it took to start, it felt like an eternity. Naruto momentarily forgot who he was in this time and place that seemed to hold no meaning compared to the power that pinned him to the ground- unable to breathe, unable to think, unable to even feel the blood beat in his veins. It all stopped... and then it all began again.

The blonde felt the fire on his back even before he could see or hear anything yet. He opened his eyes to find that boy beneath was no more worse for wear than what he had been, but when the world had been so noisy before it was suddenly maddeningly silent around him as if he had pushed the mute button on the universe's remote.

Remembering the mini-blaze on his back, he rolled onto the ground to snuff out the flames. Once that was done he looked around to find Kiba also unconscious. He checked the boy's pulse to find it steady just as Kiba's was. Quickly he picked up Kiba's upper body and hoisted it up and over his shoulders, and then he knelt down to pick up the boy's body in his arms. The weight almost made him fall over before he regained his balance and groaned at his protesting body. It was too much weight for him, but he'd be damned if he let something like this make him fail.

After many agonizing steps downwards, he found himself again at the apartment complex's backdoor. Upon opening it, he shouted hoping somebody would hear him only to find he couldn't even hear himself. Trying again, he felt his throat rumble and strain under the pressure of forcing the wind through, but no noise reached his own ears. He tried again and again, his throat felt raw and overused, but how could that be when he wasn't even making a sound? He was still trying even when he collapsed on the ground, Kiba slipping from his back, and many of his men had surrounded him. He didn't even notice when the young boy wasn't in his arms anymore, and when he did, he shouted in protest. Again no noise.

One of his comrades shook his shoulders violently, and his lips were moving frantically, but he couldn't hear a thing. Realization dawned on him. His eyes went wide and his jaw slack. Shaking his head, he pointed to his ears stiffly. He saw the look in their faces, there was pain and horror once they understood. They pulled him up, each had one of his arms over their shoulders, only to be rewarded with all 190 pounds of Naruto's muscle suddenly going limp as he fainted.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Light poured in through his eyes involuntarily. He flinched and screwed his eyes shut.

"Oops, sorry, Sasuke-kun," came a jovial voice, "didn't know you were waking up." Sasuke tentatively cracked an eyelid open to see a blurry form of a person wearing to much blaring white- it hurt his eyes.

"Yeah, your eyes are going to be a bit sensitive for a while since they were exposed to so much smoke and heat. They should get better in a few days. I'm Doctor Lee by the way," He said pumping out a hand enthusiastically for Sasuke to shake. He brought out his right hand but hissed as the pain seared his flesh. The doctor just kept smiling and clutched Sasuke's left hand squeezing it in a tacit apology.

"I was just going to check and see how your pupils were doing," the doctor with a peculiar bowl-shaped haircut said and waved a pen flashlight in his hand back and forth. Sasuke nodded and allowed the doctor to click on the light before his left eye and watched the pupil constrict and then dilate again as the light was taken away.

"Okay, all normal. You seem to be in ship-shape, apart from the burns to your feet and a few less severe burns on your calves and right hand. You will have to avoid walking for at least a few weeks, so that we make sure your burnt feet don't get inflamed and then infected, but I know you'll heal fast with all your youthful vitality!" The doctor turned abruptly to the wheeled table and began writing something on some paper. Sasuke could care less. He just wanted to know what happened.

"I've prescribed some salves and ointments that will relieve the pain while disinfecting your burns at the same time. Make sure when you leave that you get a good supply of gauze, I'm sure one of the nurses can help you with that. If there isn't anything else then-"

"What happened?" Sasuke interrupted.

"You mean what caused the fire?"

"Uh, no, how was I rescued?"

"You don't remember the firemen that came and found you?"

"..."

"Well, two firemen infiltrated the building and came out of the building with you," the doctor paused and gave a small smile, "actually, one of the firemen also lost consciousness, like you did, and the one remaining carried you and his friend back out. It was such a youthful act of honor." The doctor's eyes shimmered with unshed tears of joy.

"Are they alright?"

Clearing his throat, Doctor Lee answered, "they're not dead, if that's what you mean."

"Injuries?"

"The unconscious-one sustained severe lung damage from the smoke. Apparently his mask was loose. The other one that carried the both of you had a few slight burns, but extensive ear damage. He could go deaf for good." Sasuke's face was impassive but on the inside he cringed. He had to pay them back somehow.

"Will they be able to recover?"

"The one with the lung damage will be fine in a few months, it is easily repairable, but we can't do anything for the one with the ear damage without causing further harm to his inner ear. The ear could possibly heal on its own, otherwise he will remain deaf." This time Sasuke's face _did _show his pain. "We will just have to wait and see what happens. You can leave as soon as you feel well enough, just head to the front desk at the main lobby and sign yourself out since you're eighteen and without a guardian."

"Thank you, doctor."

"No problem. Now don't let me see you in here again!" He exclaimed happily as he skipped out the door.

"Hn," he grunted to no one in particular.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Ungh! I feel like shit, _Naruto thought as his head swam when he tried to lift it from wherever it was. He felt something touch his arm and jumped. He hadn't heard anybody near him.

Cracking open his eyes, he found a blurry looking crowd of people huddled together around him. He finally noticed he was in a bed with white covers and something felt cold on his back, so he shifted on the bed only to feel pain shoot up his spine.

He gasped- wait- or did he? He didn't hear it, did he? Looking more closely at the people around him he found some of his fellow firemen and his family smiling down at him. He smiled back slightly, confused.

_"What happened?"_ He said. He felt his lips moving and vibrations in his throat but again no noise. He looked into the face of his adoptive father, Iruka, confusion written over his features. Iruka turned to the masked man to his left with a pained expression and moved his lips. Was he whispering or something?

_"Why is everybody so quiet?"_ he said, but not sure if he had or not.

Suddenly an open notebook was in his face, held by his Dad, which had written on it: NARUTO YOU ARE IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE YOUR GOT A FEW BAD BURNS AND YOU WERE SEVERELY DEHYDRATED.

Naruto nodded, now even more confused as to why handwriting was being shoved in his face. He was about to say something again when Iruka shook his head and gave the notebook to him to write down what he wanted to say.

Realization dawned on him. He was deaf. He couldn't hear anything. The world was void of noise. He wondered why he couldn't hear any hospital machines whirring and beeping, or why he couldn't hear the people, sitting so close to him, even breathe.

He started nodding, feeling a sting behind his eyes and his throat clenched painfully. He swallowed trying to make the overwhelming feeling go away. He didn't want to cry. Not about this. He was alive wasn't he? Yeah, and his family was here trying to make it easier for him and smiling at him like this was all nothing. Blinking away the wetness of his eyes his took a deep breath, looked up at everyone, and smiled. Genuinely. He was happy to be here, despite this little drawback. Sure he wouldn't be able to listen to music or hear things like birds chirping or thunder cracking, but he had those memories didn't he? He could remember those things. _Damn straight! This isn't going to faze me. No siree. _

Naruto began writing with the pen in his hand: IS THE BOY AND KIBA OKAY?

He turned the paper to face everybody else, hoping against all hope that the answer he received was a positive one.

Iruka nodded immediately and everyone smiled again. Kakashi, the masked man and also Iruka's lover, just rolled his eyes and snatched the paper from Naruto: YOU JUST REALIZED YOU'RE DEAF AND YOU'RE STILL THINKING ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE? YOU'RE SO PREDICTABLE.

Naruto's smile lit up his face, but Iruka slapped the back of Kakashi's head making him wince. That was so like him, being all blunt and to the point. That's why Naruto loved him so much. He loved all these people. He could almost hear Iruka berating Kakashi's antics, while everyone else started reaching for the notebook trying to give him all the good news they had, and Naruto just contentedly leaned back into his cushion, ignoring the dull pain he met.

Starting on his left Naruto took in all the people here and their expressions. First was Iruka, of course, looking sort of tired but also relieved. Then there was Kakashi, eyes closed in their upside down U's, and then next to Kakashi was Konohamaru, his cousin, trying to steal the paper away from his Dad, Asuma (Naruto's Uncle- his late mother's brother). Next to them was Kurenai, Asuma's wife. She held a vase of flowers and when she saw Naruto looking at them, she held them out for him to take. He took them and smiled even wider as he motioned for Iruka to put it next to the window.

Next down the line was Sakura, one of his best friends and a paramedic that worked with his fire unit. She was a force to be reckoned with in the medical field, but she decided to work under the position of doctor that she was offered and in the heat of the action as a paramedic. Her fingers were laced together and she had a sad yet relieved look to her features.

After her, was some of his closest friends on his team. Gaara, Shikamaru, and Neji. All three stood with their arms crossed but all had such different emotions plastered across their face. Gaara looked at Naruto with an intense stare which was his way of showing concern, Shikamaru had a bored look yet a furrow in his brow indicated his distress, and Neji's face was stern and unchanging but his pose was stiff with pent up emotion. Naruto smiled at all three and they all simultaneously began to relax further.

He pointed at Asuma to get his attention and acted like his hand was holding a pen to show he wanted to write something. They passed the notebook to him and began to scribble: I'M FINE EVERYBODY! I UNDERSTAND THAT I'M DEAF, BUT I'M JUST HAPPY I'M STILL ALIVE TO BE HERE WITH YOU GUYS.

He faced the paper towards his audience, and everyone collectively loosened up. People were smiling with happiness and something akin to relief.

Writing again, Naruto asked them: IF THE BOY AND KIBA ARE ALRIGHT WHERE ARE THEY?

This time Neji snatched the pen, leaning over Naruto while the blonde held the paper and wrote: KIBA IS STILL HOSPITALIZED TOO, BUT HE'S JUST RECOVERING (HE'LL BE FINE), THE BOY WAS RELEASED A FEW HOURS AGO. I ASSUME HE WENT TO HIS PARENTS HOUSE OR SOMETHING.

The blonde nodded, but something didn't sit right with him. From being an orphan himself, he never assumed everyone had parents- EVER. Besides, the kid had looked barely eighteen years old; he should have been living with his parents, instead of a one-room apartment, if he had any.

Extricating the pen from Neji's grasp, the blonde wrote: WHEN CAN I GO HOME?

Iruka took the pen from Naruto and wrote: DOCTOR SAID YOU CAN LEAVE WHENEVER YOU WOKE UP, BUT YOU NEED TO SCHEDULE AN APPOINTMENT WITH HIM AT THE FRONT DESK FOR A CHECK-UP.

Naruto nodded for the umpteenth that day. He wanted to go home as soon as possible and somehow contact the boy from the fire. Naruto didn't no why, but those fiery eyes wouldn't leave his memory alone.

*Later on*

Limping to the front desk, Naruto made a check-up appointment with the secretary and then signed himself out of the hospital. Out of request from Naruto, everyone left (including his skeptical Dad) so that he could go home alone. All he needed was someone to call a cab for him to pick him up. Naruto stepped outside, careful to be more aware of his surroundings since he couldn't hear anyone approaching. He didn't want to run into anybody. As he walked outside he took his pain medicine bottle from his pocket and shook it. Entirely expecting to hear the clamor of the pills hitting against each other, and instead he heard nothing. It would take some getting used to, he decided, but the silence was beginning to grate on his nerves. If he closed his eyes, he felt as if he was in the middle of empty space and the thought scared him.

Placing the bottle back in his jeans pocket, he saw a person sitting in a wheelchair staring at the pavement absently. With a sudden jolt, he realized it was the boy he had saved. He was suddenly walking up to the person and opened his mouth, planning to greet him loud and obnoxiously like he always did to everybody, but the voice died in his throat. He knew his voice was coming out strangled and nonsensical, so he immediately shut up from his inner humiliation. His face was red and his eyes became surprisingly wet with momentary frustration. He didn't know the raven had already turned to look in his direction.

Naruto took a step back in indecision, as the boy began saying something. Naruto decided he was going to have to get over this sometime or another, so he stepped up closer again and gave a smile to the raven. He extended a hand, and the raven hesitantly shook and started saying something again.

Smiling sheepishly, Naruto shook his head, halting the raven's speech, and he pointed to his ears while shrugging his shoulders. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, and brought his wheelchair around to face the blonde fully. Naruto suddenly felt his heart clench as he saw the boy's legs were fully bandaged from sole to hip. Sensing Naruto's sadness, Sasuke rolled his eyes and waved a hand to dismiss the injury.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something again, but didn't want to make a fool of himself so he clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together. He didn't know what to do. Sasuke noticed his frustration but said nothing. Naruto brought his face closer to the raven and mouthed: _I'M SORRY._

The raven had a frozen look on his face, his eyes still kind of wide. Had he never been around a deaf person before? Maybe he was kind uncomfortable, which made Naruto even more frustrated with himself. The one person he wanted to meet and share what happened during the rescue with didn't even want to be near him. Naruto bowed his head and began to step away, when a pale hand reached for his own. Surprised he looked back at the luminous depth of ebony eyes and then down at the lips that mouthed dramatically:_ DON'T BE SORRY. I WANTED TO THANK YOU_... The raven looked away, a light blush dusting across his nose, and chewed on his lip and said: _SO THANKS_.

He didn't understand every thing, but he did understand the thanks he was being given. Naruto smiled lightly, but it was a contented smile which reached his eyes and made them sparkle.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At first Sasuke couldn't breathe when the blonde brought his face up close. What were you supposed to say to the most beautiful face you've ever seen in your life? Sasuke's brain had taken a coffee break at that moment which made the tall blonde look forlorn. Not knowing exactly why, Sasuke's heart sank at the sad face.

Yeah, he'd been surprised to find out that this guy was deaf, but when he remembered the firefighter that rescued him went deaf he just put two and two together. This blonde had saved him from the flames. He owed him so much, and now even more so since the man had lost his hearing because of him. He grabbed the tan hand that was moving away from him, surprised to find a tingling in his fingers as skin brushed against skin. The face came closer again and Sasuke started saying something, not quite sure what he was saying but then the blue eyes, that seemed so familiar, softened and Sasuke said quite loud, "...Thanks."

And his smile! Sasuke melted on the inside. His stomach felt like jelly and his brain was mush. Before he knew it, the blonde was squeezing his hand and communicating something again. Sasuke willed his innards to harden again... as well as his mind to pay attention to the gorgeous man.

His plump lips mouthed: _DO YOU HAVE A PLACE TO STAY? YOUR APARTMENT BURNT DOWN. _

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Obviously, Dobe." And the radiance of the smile he was given this time put the first one to shame. Sasuke had to look away or else he might do something out of line, like embrace the man or something. Once he sensed the smile lessen he looked back and said, "I'll find someplace to stay. You don't need to worry about it." The blonde's brow furrowed and he saw the thoughts roll around behind the sky-like orbs.

_YOU SHOULD COME BACK TO MY PLACE. YOU CAN STAY THERE FOR A WHILE, OKAY? _

Sasuke was about to protest but the firefighter put a finger to Sasuke's lips: _I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU CAME AND STAYED AT MY HOUSE._

"Okay."

* * *

**(1)**Waking Room**:** Something I made up, but it's supposed to mean where the firemen sleep, but they actually experience waking up more than actually sleeping because of always being called to put out fires.

**(2)**Extrication**: **This is a real firefighter term that means having to go into a fire and rescue someone trapped inside.

**(3)**Pack**: **This is also a real firefighter term that means a breathing apparatus.

**(4)**Backdraft**:** Also a firefighter term; This is when a huge gust of oxygen first sucks away the fire to only increase its energy exponentially, thus creating a huge explosion.

* * *

Did you like it? Please let me know if you want more! I need to know if this is even worth writing another chapter.

There will definitely be **lemons** in the near future, thats why this fic is rated **M** of course. How can you live without lemons? Seriously!

Peace.

~drawingwind


	2. Chapter 2: Take It Like a Man

Hello! Yay an update! I'm workin on new chapters, don't worry! They are to come!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings:** There is a sort of lemon/lime in here so be warned that there is **INTENSE BOYxONxBOY ACTION**! If you do not like this, then don't read it. I warned you! Also, this is **un-betaed** so be nice with my grammatical erroring (hee hee, that was incorrect too). Next! I don't really know that much about a deaf person's lifestyle or much about wrestling, so I just kind of put stuff together. So just go with it while knowing I'm no expert in these things. This one's kinda angsty too in the end, but it will get better!

* * *

_**(*BTW* The words in CAPITALS are the sign language that is being made/said...)**_

**_Chapter 2: Take It Like a Man_**

There was something touching his arm- a slight tugging feeling. His brain still couldn't register what was going on. Was the cat chewing on his arm? Wait, wouldn't that hurt though? His mind began to focus more, but not enough to fully wake up. Then the tugging became a full-out yank. With his head sort of swimming, the blonde craned his neck and cracked an eye open.

A blurry-looking Sasuke greeted his eyes. _Hm... I wouldn't mind being woken up by him all the time, _thought the blonde.

'GET UP ALREADY, LAZY ASS,' Sasuke signed, with an annoyed expression. Naruto's inner child came out to play but he pushed the retort back into his subconscious and signed, 'I'M SORRY.'

'I HAVE BREAKFAST READY,' Sasuke signed, with one hand, as he hobbled out of the bedroom with his cane. Watching the raven's back leave, he marveled at his initiative- the kid learned how to do sign language faster than the blonde did, and he wasn't even the deaf one! He was five years older than the boy, and yet _he _was the one being taken care of. They'd been living together for only about two months, and yet Naruto couldn't recall how his life had been like without the Uchiha.

Stretching himself out of the bed, he walked towards the bathroom to take a leak. While doing his business, he still couldn't believe how well Sasuke and himself cohabited together. All they did was hang around each other nowadays. Naruto couldn't work as a firefighter anymore since he couldn't hear, and since he had saved up a sizable amount of money, ever since he was a kid, he could live comfortably. Long story short, his life was his home now.

Naruto was finally able to wrench Sasuke's story out of the emo bastard, but what he found was a lonely tale he regretted having heard in the first place: the raven's parents died when he was seven and from then on he lived in a foster home (Naruto could relate). He dropped out of school the second he turned sixteen; then he left his foster home, to start living on his own, the day he turned eighteen. He could afford it since, without saying much, the kid was loaded- family fortunes tended to do that.

Since the kid was filthy rich, Naruto couldn't understand why Sasuke hadn't left a long time ago to get his own place. Naruto never questioned the raven's lengthy stay, that might end up pushing his companion away. Like it or not, Naruto had become fond of the boy. He was smart and had a good sense of humor- though it could be quite dry at times.

Although it didn't seem like Sasuke was adverse to his living with him, Naruto couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Did the raven like living here with him? Was he bored of this lifestyle? Naruto was, well, an old man compared to the teenager and he knew teenagers wanted... What did they want exactly? Sex? Well that's what he wanted when he was nineteen, for sure.

Sasuke could probably be on some yacht somewhere on some remote island with... uh... with um... with some exotic woman, and livin' it up, right? So why would he want to stay here, with an ex-firefighter... with a _deaf _ex-firefighter? The thought of the raven leaving made a tight knot of uneasiness coil in his stomach.

Naruto paused while brushing his teeth, with the brush hanging from the corner of his mouth, to stare at the mirror, and told himself: _I hope he never leaves..._

* * *

Sasuke was twisting half of an orange in the juicer to make some fresh orange juice when Naruto walked into the kitchen... in only his boxers.

Now after living together for about two months, one might think you could get used to this display every morning, but Sasuke would beg to differ. Every morning he was faced with the blonde's delicious flesh and then have to try and recover as many brain waves as he could to make the hand signs for 'EAT UP' and 'DO YOU WANT SOME JUICE?'

This particular morning, Naruto was sporting blue plaid boxers that contrasted beautifully off his golden skin. The raven bit his finger from making any unruly noises, not that the blonde could hear him, but it was about his own pride god damnit! If only his wonderful ball of sunshine weren't so innocent and pure- but wait, that would be blasphemous.

Naruto was purity.

Purity was Naruto.

They could _only _go hand in hand.

It was torture trying to deny his feelings for this man. The blonde made it almost impossible when every morning he paraded around half naked. On second thought, he would be in much more pain if such delectable skin were denied his thirsty eyes. Naruto sat at the table and mouthed what looked like 'Itadakimasu' before he dug into his bowl of rice and miso soup.

Light poured into the kitchen and kitchen table to rest on Sasuke's angel. The light accentuated the curve of Naruto's shoulder and the slight dip going down to meet his bicep. His hair was framed with a yellow light so bright that Sasuke swore he'd be blinded if he stared at it for too long. The raven wished he could be that sunshine- to wrap himself up against the blonde, to breathe him and smell him, and touch him... It was too much, he couldn't hold in his feelings, so he turned around to start pouring the juice into a pitcher.

Sighing, the raven admitted defeat, even though it was only the beginning of the day. It wasn't like he was really hiding his attraction. He gave the blonde plenty of hints- like that one time...

_**(Sasuke trying to give hints)**_

_'HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ANYTHING SO LARGE?!' Naruto signed with gusto._

_'NO, I HAVE NOT. IT'S IMPRESSIVE,' Sasuke signed back._

_'I KNOW! ISN'T IT?'_

_'IT'S SO WIDE AND... BIG.' Sasuke signed with a sly look on his face._

_'I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE MY DECK, SASUKE.'_

_'OH YES, I LIKE YOUR DECK, NARUTO.'_

_'YEAH, YOU COULD COME OUT HERE AND WORK ON SOME DRAWINGS OR SOMETHING WHEN IT'S NICE OUTSIDE.'_

_'I'D LIKE TO WORK ON YOUR DECK.'_

_'THAT'D BE NICE.' Naruto signed as he leaned on the deck's railing, totally oblivious to what had just been insinuated._

_**(End of Sasuke's failed attempt to give hints.)**_

The raven blushed at the memory. He couldn't believe he had been so forward. But then again, he came to find that was the case when he became horny. Good thing for him that he usually had a check on his libido, otherwise he'd be in big trouble 24/7 with Naruto walking around in his underwear every day.

There was a tap on his shoulder. Sasuke turned to find Naruto staring intensely at his face. He was really close too. Sasuke could feel the exhale from Naruto's nose on his forehead, and he blushed further. Naruto's face looked concerned.

'ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU WERE SPACING OUT FOR A LONG TIME.'

'I'M FINE.' Sasuke waved a hand to dismiss his worry and started to walk away when Naruto clutched his bicep and pulled him closer. The raven felt his heart about to burst when the blonde's hand came up to feel his forehead.

After a second, Naruto withdrew his hand and let go of Sasuke.

'YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU HAD A FEVER.' And then Naruto shrugged meaning: _But I guess not._

Walking away, the blonde motioned, 'I'M GONNA GO TAKE A SHOWER.'

As soon as the blonde had left the room Sasuke sunk to the ground to catch his breath. Naruto had been so close, _so close_, but nothing again. The urge to cry overtook the raven, but not a drop was spilt. He wouldn't let this make him weak. He had to try and erase these feelings before he ended up doing something stupid, and hurting Naruto in the process.

It's not as if Naruto would understand his feelings, would he?

* * *

"Checkmate," Sasuke said with a smirk plastered on his face. Naruto stared at the board, not wanting to admit defeat. But there it was, plain as day.

'HOW DO YOU _DO _THAT!' Naruto signed with exasperation. Sasuke shrugged with a smug look on his face.

The raven uncrossed and then re-crossed his legs while folding his arms against his chest, "I learned to play with a friend of mine who could never be beat, so it's only natural for me to be so good." Naruto nodded while he watched his friend form the words carefully with his mouth so that he could read them. Naruto shook his head at the raven's nonchalance.

'YOU'RE REALLY GOOD THOUGH, I NEVER MET ANYBODY WHO COULD BEAT ME BEFORE. IT'S A BLOW TO MY PRIDE!' Then the blonde clutched his hands to his chest in mock agony.

"Well you must not have played against many good people," Sasuke added salt to the wound.

"Teme!" Naruto sounded out carefully. It was the only word he was comfortable with saying out loud because it was easy and only had two syllables.

"Dobe," Sasuke responded calmly, and he smirked again. The bastard was acting too high and mighty for the blonde's likes. He wanted to bring him down a peg or two. Now if they were wrestling, Naruto would totally win.

'HOW ABOUT WE WRESTLE TO SETTLE THIS?' Naruto signed in all seriousness. Not waiting for a reply from his young friend, he got up to start taking off his shirt.

Since he was turned away, Sasuke let anxiety show on his face. Wrestle? With Naruto? The guy's a hoss though! He would never win. But then again this would entail skin on skin contact wouldn't it? It would be delicious! Unless Naruto got him in a choker-hold.

Even if Naruto was inflicting pain though, there was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that he would become aroused. He knew his body, and if Naruto was involved, just the thought of physical contact was enough to get his blood flowing faster. This was not a good idea.

Naruto turned back around ready to duke it out but Sasuke shook his head and said, "What's there settle? I won fair and square. It's you who can't admit when he's been beat."

Naruto growled under his breath, and totally missed the shiver that ran up the raven's body in response. 'SHUT IT AND LET'S WRESTLE! I FEEL LIKE SOME EXERCISE ANYWAYS.'

"Then go run some on the treadmill. I don't like wrestling," which was a lie. He used to wrestle in high school.

'YOU AFRAID OF YOUR SCRAWNY ASS GETTIN' BEAT, THAT IT?' Naruto goaded, which you would think would be lost on the raven, but alas, it was not.

"Dobeee," he warned.

'SASUKE, YOU'RE SUCH A GIRL. YOU CAN'T TAKE IT LIKE A MA-' that's when Sasuke tackled the blonde to the ground.

* * *

"I am _not_ scrawny," Sasuke huffed as he leaned against the living room's door frame, "I'm just really _lean_." And the raven disappeared quickly to who knows where, while the blonde was lying dumbfounded on the ground after being put into a sleeper hold. Who knew the little guy had so much in him.

A warm chuckle wafted across the room with only Naruto to hear it.

* * *

Sasuke ushered himself into his bedroom's private bathroom, but not before locking his bedroom door and then followed by the locking of his bathroom door. Adrenaline was still pumping in his veins. The wrestling had gone on a good fifteen minutes which had been filled with grunts, groans, and lots of sweat- which sounded a lot like an activity Sasuke had wished they'd been doing instead. The erection he was sporting contested to that thought, and Sasuke leaned his back against the bathroom door and slid down to the ground.

His hard-on was painfully being crushed by the elastic of his boxers, and he yearned to free it and relieve himself. The more he tried to will the stiffy away, the more he wanted to think of sexy Naruto. Glimpses of his past fantasies flashed into his mind, making him harder. He was still breathing hard after the wrestling, and his added excitement from the thoughts were making it harder for him to think rationally. He did have enough brain capacity, though, to turn on the bathroom's fan and turn on the shower so that if he made any involuntary noises, they would be muffled.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Propriety or not, he just needed to get off. Stripping himself naked, he jumped into the shower and the heated water escalated his pleasure as the cascading liquid met his rigid flesh. He sighed long and low at the sensation, while letting a particularly favorite fantasy unleash itself in his mind. Since he often jerked himself in the shower, many of his daydreams were about the two of them in the shower as well.

Sasuke leaned his back against the shower wall, while still letting the water fall down his chest, and he grasped his cock, hissing in long awaited pleasure. Eyes closed he groaned, "Naruto." He imagined the blonde on his knees in front of him, with his head tilted up to Sasuke with a question in his eyes.

"Bring your face near it," Sasuke said and watched (in his imagination) as the blonde lined his lips up with Sasuke's erection, looking up to watch Sasuke's lips in case he said anything. Sasuke grasped the base of his cock and shook it so that it slapped against Naruto's plump lips. The feeling was so stimulating that Sasuke groaned. He thought that Naruto's face would have lidded eyes and mouth parted slightly, indicating his wish to wrap them around the raven's hard-on.

Sasuke imagined Naruto taking the initiative and begin rubbing his lips against the tip, wet from salty pre-cum and sweet shower water. Slightly parting blonde lips more, he ghosted them across the very tip and he would close his lips slowly to slide them across the velvety flesh of Sasuke's cock as it got pushed away. Naruto would do it many times, driving Sasuke wild until he couldn't handle it anymore, so he nudged his cock against the blonde's cheek impatiently- and Naruto would comply. Closing blonde lashes that were clumped with moisture, he watched as Naruto tried to take in Sasuke's erection inch by inch. The pink lips were red now from stretching across the wide girth of the raven, and he could feel the fire-fighter's tongue dance on the underside of his cock. Teeth grazed lightly against his flesh for flashes of white-hot surprise.

He imagined Naruto started to fist himself, as he got turned on as well, which would make the blonde groan on Sasuke's dick, sending vibrations along it.

"Mmmmm," Sasuke licked his lips at the thought. God he wished this were really happening. He started to stroke himself faster and gripped tighter as he imagined Naruto's throat constricting around his cock. Pretending he could see Naruto's head bob and watch droplets of water shiver off the ends of blonde spikes, Sasuke spent himself there in the shower. He let his eyes remain closed even after his dick had shriveled back up after his orgasm, and he kept seeing bright yellow in his mind's eye, and blue blue eyes. Much like right before his shower, he sunk to the tub's floor, water now hitting him in the face. That was fine because the water from the shower-head masked the tears that were flowing alongside.

* * *

Rate & Review if you have a minute to spare...

~drawingwind


	3. Author's Note Poll

**Author's Note**

I am still alive my readers, even though it may seem I have been wiped off the map. I have come to a conclusion that I will not be finishing all of my fics. Of the stories I will finish for sure are:

Taking It Easy

and

I'll Dance For You

I will finish these two stories because they are near their ends. But for the rest of the fics, it will be up to my readers to choose two of the remaining stories they would like me to finish. I will pick from the stories who got the most votes and then send a new note with the results. So, once you've recieved this note, please go to place a REVIEW and list your two favorites from this list of stories:

**1. Inside the Harem**- Naruto, a homeless boy stuck in an unfair world, gets entangled with a noble family known for its harem. What will Naruto do in order to keep his dignity, his pride, and his sanity? SasuNaru Later Lemons

**2. Light My Fire**- Naruto is a fireman who goes into save a boy still trapped in a burning building, but what he doesn't know is that he is about to save the hot Sasuke Uchiha. And boy does the Uchiha take a liking to our favorite blonde! NaruSasuNaru LaterLemons Rated M

3**. My Past to Your Future**- It is the year 1954, and Uchiha Sasuke is the jock with the perfect life. It is also the year 2008, and Uzumaki Naruto is the punk with the broken life. When past and present meet, Sasuke finds his life wasn't so perfect and Naruto's is starting to heal

**4. The Prince and the Prisoner**- Sasuke is the duke's brother, and nothing could go wrong in his boring and predictable life... that is, until a convicted murderer decides to shake things up a bit! NaruxSasuxNaru LaterLemons

Thanks,  
drawingwind


End file.
